Duck Commander Love
by an american optimist
Summary: Maisey Edwards didn't know what was coming to her when she made the decision to move to West Monroe, Louisiana. When she gets a job at Duck Commander, she meets the iconic Robertson family and her life is turned upside down!
1. The Move to West Monroe

Before got on the plane, I looked at my mom and dad with a small smile. It was finally time to leave South Carolina, though I wasnt entirely sure that I was ready. I gave my daddy a hug first. I remembered my childhood, the times we would sit on the porch swing and talk about life, or the times when mom was on a health kick and we would sneak ice cream home and keep it in the outside meat freezer. "Bye Maisey.", he said sadly.

Next I hugged my mom and she started to cry. "You don't have to do this if you don't want to.", she whispered in my ear. "No mom, I have to do this. I'm twenty two now. And, since grandpa passed, I need to go be with grandma.", I told her. "I know! It's just so far away! You're doing the right thing though. I'm proud of you. I'm always proud of you.", she told me.

It was time to go. Sadly, I walked towards the plane headed to West Monroe, Louisiana.


	2. Calling Duck Commander

As I got off the plane I saw my grandma waiting for me.

"Hi Grandma!", I exclaimed, hugging her.

"Hi dear!", she said

We slowly made our way out to the car and she insisted on driving. Only God knows how on earth she still has her license.

"So, Maisey, where are you going to work?", she asked me. It was then that I realized that I honestly had no idea.

"Uh, I don't know Grandma, I guess I'll just figure it out when we get home.", I told her.

Willie burst into the duck call room of Duck Commander with an angry look on his face.

"Si, you better get your butt down to my office now. We need to talk.", he said.

"You're in trouble!", Godwin teased.

Si grabed his iced tea cup and began making his way with Willie following behind him. Willie opened the door and Si walked in before sitting down and taking a long sip of tea.

"Si, why have you stopped making reeds?!", Willie asked.

"Hey, I need an assistant, Jack!", Si exclaimed.

"Si, we've been through this before. Let me spell it out for you. NO.", Willie told him.

"It's this or I quit.", Si said stubbornly.

"Fine!", Willie yelled.

"No one can replace the thunder, Jack.", Si said, patting himself on the chest.

"You know what? Fine. I'm tired of the same old argument. I'll put an ad up for a job opening, but it will be a miracle from above if someone wants to work with you.", Willie exclaimed.

"Good. There'll be more reeds in no time, Jack.", Si said taking another sip of tea before leaving the room.

"How'd it go?", Jase asked, anticipating a good story.

"I'm getting an assistant!", Si said.

Everyone laughed.

"Really?", Jep inquired.

"Yep! Willie boy is putting an add up and everything!".

Jase felt a little tingle inside about this whole assistant thing. This could be good! He was actually getting a little excited about the thought of a new guy in the duck call room.

Boy, was he in for a shock.

I had a house right near Grandma's actually on the same street. I opened the door of my new house to see boxes and empty rooms.

It was beautiful, and had two stories. There were hardwood floors and granite countertops, and plush carpets with curtains, and a library wih a loft.

In the dining room was a bunch of boxes that she had moved down ahead of time.

Slowly I began to unpack.

Third Person POV

After several days, all of her things were unpacked and she had had dinner with the neighbors.

The Pilkingtons seemed very nice, and the Abners were strange, but nice all the same.

That night Maisey decided to visit her grandma.

She put on jeans and a sleeveless blouse before beginning to walk down the street. She was beginnng to worry about what her job would be, or if she would even get a job.

Once she reached her grandma's doorstep, she rang the doorbell and took a step back. She decided in her head that she would count to sixty and if her grandma hadn't answered the door by then, she would go home.

By twenty five, her grandma answered.

"Hi dear, how are you?", her grandma asked.

"Good! How are you?", she replied.

"Good, same as ever. But I have some good news for you! Come in, sit down!", she said.

Maisey walked to the couch and sat down.

"Well, I was talking to Martha at the nail salon, and I told her how you were looking for a job, and she said that Duck Commander was looking for an assistant reed maker! Would you be interested?", she asked.

Something clicked in my head.

"Duck Commander! I've heard of them! Yeah that would be great! Thank you!", I said.

"Good because I got their phone number right here!", she exclaimed, handing me a slip of paper.

"Well, Im going to go make dinner, your welcome to stay and eat!", she shouted.

"I will, thank you!", I shouted back.

I looked down at the sheet in my hand and pulled out my white iPhone.

It was time.


	3. Getting the Job!

I punched the numbers into my phone's dialpad. After a couple rings, someone picked up the phone.

"Duck Commander, this is Emily, how can I help you?", I heard a woman's voice say.

"Hi, this is Maisey Edwards, I'm calling about the job opening.", I said.

"Oh, yes! We need an assistant reed cutter. Is that what you are calling about?", she asked me.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied.

"Great! Let's set up an interview. How does 9:30 tomorrow morning work?", she inquired.

"Uh, that sounds great!", I told her, excited.

"Good! We'll see you then. Goodbye!", she said.

"Bye!", I responded before hanging up.

I ran into the kitchen with a look of sheer joy on my face.

"Grandma! I've got a job interview at Duck Commander tomorrow!", I exclaimed.

"That's great sweetie! Chicken noodle soup will be ready soon!", she said.

After I had eaten dinner, I stood by the doorway with Grandma.

"Well, I need to go. I have a big day tomorrow! Love you!", I said, opening the creaky door.

"Love you too! Good luck.", she said, giving me a kiss on my forehead.

I woke up at 8:00 in the morning with a smile on my face.

I brushed my teeth and washed my face, and then it was time to decide what to wear. I really didn't know. Duck Commander was a casual place, but it was a job interview! I settled on dark wash skinny jeans, a camo sleeveless blouse, a gold heart locket, and combat boots. Next I put my red hair in a side braid, with a dark green bandana as a headband. Finally I put on minimal makeup, just a little mascara and foundation with a tad of blush.

I ran downstairs and grabbed a granola bar and my purse before getting in my jeep and driving to Duck Commander. I got out at 9:00 and walked up to the desk.

The lady behind it looked up.

"How can I help you?", she asked.

"Hi, I'm Maisey Edwards, I'm here for an interview.", I told her.

"Yes, sit there.", she stated, pointing to a chair.

I walked over and sat for a little bit with jitters, until Willie Robertson walked in.

"Hi, I'm Willie Robertson, you must be Maisey.", he said, putting his hand out for me to shake. I shook it.

"Yes sir!", I said, nervous.

"Are you nervous?", he asked, and understanding look in his eye.

"Um, yes sir.", I responded.

"Don't be.", he told me. "It's Si Robertson who needs an assistant. Basically if there is a living, breathing person who would willingly work for Silas Robertson, they are hired."

I let out a breath and smiled.

"That's good!", I said.

He opened the door to his office and I walked in before he sat down. I then sat down in a chair.

"So, how long have you lived in West Monroe?", he asked.

"A couple of days.", I replied.

"Really? Where did you move from?", he inquired.

"South Carolina, sir. I moved because my grandpa passed and I needed to be with my grandma.", I told him

"Oh, thats good, a family oriented girl. How old are you?"

"Im twenty three. Twenty four on July 18th.", I responded.

"So, I know I haven't learned that much about you, but you seem like a good person. Now, you're hired if you are okay with one little thing.", he said.

"What thing?", I asked, getting a little nervous.

"You have to understand that you'll be the only girl in the duck call room. All the guys are idiots!", he exclaimed.

"That's okay!", I said happily.

"Then you're hired. You're a Robertson now!",

I was sooo excited.

"Yay!", I shouted as he moved to hug me.

I was a Robertson now. Huh, Maisey Robertson, that doesn't sound too bad.


End file.
